random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 131
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 132|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:17:21 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: ---- Content Covered: *Questions *All hosts bosses in Mega Man game what power would you give Mega Man? *Game trope sick of seeing? *Meme you don't fucking understand? *Family Guy and Simpsons crossover *Bit Trip Runner contest Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Why isn't everyone dead yet? *You are all my heros and I hate you. *My giant tits did a spittake. *My bed is 60% of my bedroom. Sword and ninja starts *I have back problems **Mitch - Yeah look at you. *Hey yo Mitchelin man. *Is Leslie Nielsen dead? **Matt - Why dead. He will be missed just like Dan Amrich. I want him dead only in podcast. **Alex - No. *Willyfresh what have you done to Christmas? **Matt - You fucking monster. *My funeral is the big meetup point. *Bron isn't going to broadcast Random Assault episodes. **Kate - He values his career. *Oh no Red Bob is expanding to Canada. *Has a friend that loves sports. Everytime he meets up with him doesn't understand why they are friends. *Triple H that is his breast size. *We were discussing your lineage. Your horrible blood eerywhere. *(Matt) I'm glad you hate things as mad as I am, so I'm not alone in hating nothing. **Mitch - Matt being mad is a constant in this universe. *Dave said MK sucks. *Matt jogging feel into mushroom beard. *Tony didn't die, he just left. *Sounds like your story is corrupted. *I read all of Sonichu. *Kate I'm fucking dead. **Kate - Good Kate *What Family Guy offers isn't worth tuning in for weekly. *You're never alone, there is someone as stupid as you. *Geny and Hermoine futa no, **Mitch - Send me that now! *Rule 34 Ellie and the horse. Kellis **Matt - That's awesome! **Alex - Did you see the Incredibles? **Kate & Matt - Yeah who wouldn't? **I don't like the games that are Jewish with the checkpoints. *Nice of you Mitch for letting Alex to get 1/2 a sentence in. **Mitch - I was kidding. **Matt - Too late, you ruined it. Matt *I need to sue Sadboyz. Happy Birthday patent trolls. *Beard is the sonar clicker. (Joel is a secret clicker) *How will cis white males jerk off to Ellen Page? *Children suck. *The color of brown jokes? **Alex - Your girlfriend (Mitch) *Did you have a funny feeling in your bepis? *(Wrong) it was Lyft not Uber Also it was Ice Cube, LL Cool J was Mama Mama knock you out *I went to Lowe's and a guy Derka Derka'd me. *One million dollars, then he fucking killed me *(Wrong on MGS) Nov 2011 not 2012-2013 *Plan to fake deathm become a woman and get $ from dudes. *You are a bitch **Kate - I am. *Photoshop a sausage. *FAGFEST is going to be fun. FIGMO FAGMO. I almost got mad because that's the joke. Fuckmotron. *My cat. **Alex - Did you fucking kill it? *The Road that movie talks about suicide which explains why I want to kill myself. *I'm all for something coming out and hating it then never coming out. *My greatest dream is a world without Jews, and its a tombstone of Bonsai Buddy. Mitch *Yesterday I almost kicked 3 kids in the head in NYC. *My girlfriend says it sucks going to a subway and you get to the counter and its shin dig dig ding pickle. **Matt - My god. You hear that you Tumblrist? **Kate - No, don't say that word. *We're going to find JonTron **Matt - Did you fuckin' kill im? **Alex - If you killed him it would be the most important interaction in your life. *At Time Square there was a guy selling tickets for the Daily Show and said to me we got racist jokes. *I said no I don't want racist jokes you nigger. **Matt - Aren't you that lesbian from Random Assault **Matt - You are a fucking nerd. *Princess and the Frog. Don't know. She's black. *I wanted to fake my own death in high school **Alex - Pathetic. *grandparents peter and mildred made Mrs. Mitch *You had a lemon in your ass. **Kate - Hey a lemon smells better than ass fumes. *Elbows aren't my thing **Matt - They are now. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 132|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch